


Forgive and love, Soldier

by the_winterfloof_17



Series: Brightest Blue ever seen [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Kinda, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is not nice, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Well - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, not Avengers compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17
Summary: Tony finds out the Soldier killed his parents but is surprisingly ok with it, and then Coulson is at his door saying that gods and aliens actually exist and have come to invade Earth. Luckily, Tony has a weapon he can use outside of the suit, including a certain Soldier and his kisses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Brightest Blue ever seen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855435
Comments: 5
Kudos: 260





	Forgive and love, Soldier

_If the storm comes, if we burn up  
If the wells run dry  
You're my reason to believe in  
Another life_

OTHERSIDE - Beyoncé

….

He should’ve seen it coming when he found out that a _literal_ god decided that taking over Earth was a good idea, or that Coulson was at his door in the new tower telling him about the so-called superheroes. Or that he was to come aboard Shield’s ship, or helicarrier and join the so-called Avengers group. He didn’t like it one bit, because honestly how were a bunch of people that never met each other before, work together, and stop a god from taking over New York and the world. 

Eye-patch himself must have a lot of faith in a bunch of weirdos if this was gonna work his way. All of those thoughts were running through his head as he looked over each of their files. Apparently, Captain America was alive, frozen in the ice for seventy years before Shield decided to melt him. He remembered now that Fury sent him an email about Cap, another one from Nat on the Winter Soldier. She was still unable to find the Soldier’s true identity but told Tony to be on the lookout for more information. Alone, Tony had an idea of who it might be but didn’t mention it to Natasha yet, there was a possibility. A fifty-fifty chance that the Soldier was Cap’s long lost war buddy, best bud, best friend really from the beginning. 

Bucky Barnes, or James Buchanan Barnes, best friend of Steve Rogers, the information kept running through his head reading more on the guy. He had to remind himself though that this was only a fifty-fifty chance, and he couldn’t say anything either to Cap or Nat. If he told Capsicle right away, Steve would go on a long spree of searching the ends of the earth to find his best friend. Tony didn’t want to say anything yet in case it gave Steve hope that he wasn’t alone in this new world. OK, maybe he was also a little scared to share the Soldier’s identity with the world and Steve too, now that was Tony being selfish for sure. No one can really blame him though right? He means no harm but at the same time, would do anything for the Soldier, regardless of who he killed. 

Recently, Natasha met up with him, telling him that there were dates, dates of all the people that the Winter Soldier had killed, including the “accident” on December 16th, 1991. He knew Nat was trying to be careful about telling him, standing there, arms open in case he wanted a hug, but instead, he only nodded before offering to take her out to lunch. During said lunch, he finally admitted that he was ok with it, slightly furious but already forgiven. He would grieve but told her that he knew the Soldier didn’t have a choice, plus there must’ve been a reason that he did it. There is always a reason to do something, and it was clear that Hydra wanted something from Howard. Natasha told him over their mousse that there was footage from that night. She told him he didn’t have to watch it, but Tony insisted, saying something along the lines of ‘I have to watch it in order to grieve or forgive,’ and she handed it over.

So yeah, she did hand it over, but threatened to break through the tower’s security in order to find Tony if he didn’t answer her within a certain time frame. If he didn’t, she would find him, and force him to watch old Russain soap operas and eat ice cream with her until he was ok. It almost tempted Tony to throw a bit of chocolate mousse at her from across the table but decided against it. He was surprised how their friendship blossomed from a few simple lies, and Tony was still unsure sometimes whether she meant what she said usually or not, (for being a spy that is.) Most of the time, Tony liked to think that what her actions consisted of were truly meant to mean something, and he always knew that she would try to express her emotions when she could. 

Also, Nat was finally able to see past the many masks that Tony had put up to protect his true self from the world. So yes, he was a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, yes all of those things but he was more. It took a while but Natasha could finally see that the man did indeed have a heart, made sure everyone he loved was safe, and was a self-sacrificing bastard when it came to being a superhero. But they both got along pretty well, and soon enough, Tony met Clint, aka Hawkeye. Immediately, Tony called him all sorts of nicknames that were bird-related. They got along pretty well and watched too many animated movies in the tower, considering he did offer Nat and Clint a floor at the tower since it did get lonely. The newly built Stark Tower was now ready to be domesticated but couldn’t really if there was no one to domesticate it other than Tony and his bots. 

Which is why Clint and Natasha agreed, bringing their stuff over from Shield and living with him. Most days they didn’t bother him when he was having an invention binge or worked on things for SI. They only would do it if he was in the lab for more than forty-eight hours, tops. When he meant “bother,” it really meant that Clint would climb down from the vents and physically drag Tony away from his lab and bring him to the main floor for food and a movie. Nat would just look at him, stare at him while sharpening her knives or cleaning her guns, which only made Tony more frightened and ended up coming with her to the main floor. How they managed to get him upstairs shocked Rhodey and Pepper both, but were grateful that they wouldn’t age any further from worrying about him. 

Case and point, now here he was, looking through files of all the would-be Avengers, they would gang up, stop a god and bam! Be a team! He was still a little fuzzy on the details, but the three of them would come on board, meet up, and try to figure out why Loki wanted to rule earth and figure out his plan. Yayy, but ok, all of this information and thinking was making him want to bang his head against a table, godforbid Clint jumps from the vents and drags him away. Instead, he brushed away all the holograms, papers, and schematics to look at the sky. The city was bustling, lights shining against the dark night sky, only making it all the more beautiful. He walked to the floor to ceiling windows, tilting his head and just...admiring. It was only midnight but there were already stars shining proudly in the sky for him to see. 

He, of course, didn’t see a certain person walking towards him, and he didn’t have to know who it was, to know those familiar hands and arms wrapping around him from behind. The Soldier was feeling more and more brave with him, especially after almost dying, which Tony didn’t blame him for. Heck, even during the palladium poisoning fiasco, the Soldier was touchy. But now the Soldier just did it because he wanted to, and it made Tony think that this might be the Soldier’s way of making sure he still remembers. Speaking of, those hands were trailing up and down his sides, tracing his hip bones once or twice. The Soldier was peppering his neck with light kisses which in turn, made Tony giggle. They both admired the stars as well, Tony rubbing circles on the Soldier’s forearms, lightly tracing the plates in his metal arm as they looked at the sky. 

With the Soldier here, with him, Tony felt more grounded, more lax even after the Soldier left. Which is why, if the Soldier was indeed the dead Bucky Barnes, what would happen then? Would he leave Tony and go back to being best friends with Steve? Would he forget all the moments that they shared together during the day or night? Would _Bucky Barnes_ remember Tony, starting from day one when he was seven. Maybe that was why he didn’t want to tell Steve anything, but why should he? He hadn’t even met the guy yet and he was already thinking about this. 

“You think too loudly.” He jumped slightly, forgetting that the Soldier was still there, smiling softly down at him. Tony rolled his eyes, leaning more into the Soldier’s chest and closing his eyes. He wished that these moments would last longer, but never asked for the Soldier to stay too long. Hydra was still existing sadly, and if they found out that the Soldier was meeting up with Tony Stark, god knows what would happen. Tony didn’t mention to anyone else except for Jarvis that he was having more nightmares now, now about the cave though. Instead, they were about him standing in front of the Soldier, a blank stare on his face, pointing a gun in Tony’s direction. The words were always the same, _‘you are my mission,’_ and then he would be dead, no emotion showing in the Soldier’s face. He always ended up awake, searching, longing for the Soldier to be there, to tell him it wasn’t true, it was _only_ a nightmare. 

He didn’t even notice the kiss goodbye the Soldier left on his temple, gone in a split second. It’s when Jarvis said that Nat said dinner was ready and that it would be chinese tonight that Tony finally snapped out of it. 

He didn’t have to know that this was already going to be a long night..

**__________________**

Convincing Nat to play some good theme music for him to come and try saving the city from the hands of Loki was hard. But she finally decided if it would just shut him up and actually pay attention to the plan that they would make. Like always though, nothing ever went to plan because somehow, while at Shield, Clint was mind-controlled by Loki and then disappeared. _Lovely_ , both him and Nat were equally angry, for different reasons but still angry. He didn’t know how they made it here but here they were, Nat flying the quinjet while Tony flew down next to Cap, the quinjet blasting Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC. He didn’t really care if how he entered the scene would make a good impression on the Captain, already having a feeling that Cap didn’t like him one bit. He would not be surprised if the Captain brought up information he only read about if they argued. 

Right away, he could just tell that the Captain was not a fan of him, starting by calling him Stark or Mister Stark, something that Tony immediately hated. He didn’t know for sure whether Cap and Howard were besties, but if he thought Tony was just like Howard, boy was he wrong. Nat had told him on the ride back that apparently Rogers was having a hard time adjusting to the new world, considering when he went in the ice, it was the 1940s and now it was 2012. Except that still didn’t excuse Rogers from being a complete a-hole to Tony especially if he was treating the others slightly better. 

They were able to bring Loki back on the helicarrier and keep him imprisoned until they could figure out his plan. Natasha suggested that she go down, see what she could get out of him, and Tony already knew she really just wanted to know what happened to Clint. They were superspie buds, Tony couldn’t blame her for wanting to know where her killer bestie went. 

Side note, was anybody going to talk about the fact he fought a god, and lived to tell the tale? Ok, ok fine, no one will but it was legendary. He patted himself on the back when he said to Thor, “doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes?” It was even better when he could’ve sworn he heard Nat and maybe even Coulson, snicker over the comms. There was also some amusement showing on the thunderer’s face as well, before they continued the ‘epic battle’ in Tony’s opinion. Everything was going great, and it was under control until Rogers showed up, all high and mighty about fighting or something. 

After that there was a blur of proud Hero speeches being said and then they all made peace, well not really, but they brought Loki back and waited it out. Now, here they were, Tony was in the lab with Bruce now, looking over the scepter. There were a few windows that showed the sky, giving Tony a wonderful view of the puffy white clouds he and the Soldier always looked at. If only the Soldier was here right now, comforting him, or at least helping him calm down. God, the helicarrier was like a carrier of stress and anxiety for him, along with hatred from Rogers. Anything would do to calm him down, but all he had were some blueberries and a bright blue sky.

Tony should know that what he wants is always what he gets, whether it’s a good moment or not. He heard a loud clank of metal dropping and Bruce gasping as the Soldier stood before Tony. He was wearing the mask, charcoal colored paint smeared around his eyes, his hair slightly hiding his face. Only through his eyes could Tony see the mischievous glint there, happy that he could still scare people. He wondered if the Soldier just liked doing that out of spite sometimes, coming and going as he pleased. 

“Котенок.” He nodded towards Tony, ignoring the shocked looked Bruce was giving him as the Soldier stalked towards him. He stood next to Tony, arm leaning on Tony’s shoulder, making Tony roll his eyes as always, and surprised as always too. He didn’t know how the Soldier did it, but somehow the Soldier always shocked him, the word always was just not the best word to describe it. 

“W-who is that?” The Soldier jerks back, a knife flashing in Tony’s direction as the Soldier aims it for Bruce. “Woah, woah, Winter, hey! Look at me, hun.” He places his hands on the Soldier’s beautifully sculpted face, forcing the Soldier’s eyes to move away from his original target. Pale blue eyes meet his brown ones, looking down at Tony in a way he just couldn’t describe, slowly lowering the knife. The Soldier looked at Tony one last time before completely disappearing in front of him and Bruce too. 

“Ok! Before you start panicking, I can explain!” 

It took about fifteen minutes of explaining to keep Bruce from hulking out and attacking everything that moved to get him to understand. After that, Bruce was fine with it, but if he met the Soldier again, could not guarantee that he wouldn’t hulk out on the spot. Everything was going great when Tony was done explaining what happened only to have the rest of the gang come in. Because of that, he and Mr. Righteous ended up in an argument over, oh! Tony forgot ok? Like he just doesn’t have time to remember this stuff so it was an argument about something… definitely something righteous. Someone must’ve taken that as a cue for attacking the helicarrier because the next thing Tony knows, he’s getting into the suit and trying to fix the helicarrier. 

The helicarrier was basically supported by big fans but hey, it’s Shield. Tony didn’t know how he lived to fix the air fan things but he did. Except Rogers was too slow, fighting off mind-controlled Shield operatives. Which is why Tony ended up stuck in the blender, until his suit finally gave out, which explains why now, he was flying in the air, spread eagle style. Ok, but what couldn’t be explained was the fact that the Soldier decided to pop up and pretend to be the hero for once. Tony just prayed to any god out there, Loki included, that Steve freakin Rogers would NOT see the Soldier… yet, at least. 

He watched with wide eyes as the Soldier had some kind of grappling hook to hook onto the side of the helicarrier blades and pull Tony up. Honestly, nothing should surprise Tony at this point, but he kept forgetting the Soldier had super strength, god bless the supersoldier serum. Even with the amount of things to do on their list, they both took the time to at least enjoy the beautiful sky today. Very bright blue sky with some nice clouds in the shape of dinosaurs? Eh, Tony could wish they were dinosaurs if he wanted, and the Soldier could pretend they were in the shapes of knives for all he cared. 

With one final look from the Soldier, the man kissed Tony’s cheek before disappearing like usual, leaving Tony standing there gobsmacked at what happened. Maybe he should warn the Soldier next time that he does in fact, have a heart condition sooo… 

**__________________**

Now they were definitely screwed, Banner was falling from the sky, fully Hulked-out, Natasha was in Medical Bay with Clint while he recovered from being hit, and Steve and him were in a conference room with Eye-patch man. Hearing that his favorite Shield Agent was now dead didn’t help either. But while Eye-patch man was giving them a speech or something on what happened and the importance of it, Tony realized that Loki only wanted attention. The only way to open the portal was from somewhere high and big, really out there and tall. Tony knew exactly where Loki would plan to go, and he wasn’t waiting for anyone to keep up with him. 

So that’s how he was here, having a drink while Loki was giving a grand speech on what he planned on doing to Earth. 

“Sorry, look, I hate to interrupt your speech or whatever but--don’t mind me really, but I just want to look at the sky real quick. Get a nice view of those puffy white clouds while you uh, give your speech. So please, continue.” The god looked at him suspiciously before continuing, not even caring if he was paying attention or not. Looking up at the sky, it was hard to imagine that there could possibly be a wormhole with aliens coming out to invade. Reminded him of every cliché movie that had aliens in it, which was making Tony hate them even more now. After this showdown, he was already guessing how wild Hollywood would go for alien movies or stop them altogether because they were pretty accurate now. 

He heard a quiet gasp as he continued to drink his glass of scotch, continuing to admire the beautiful blue sky, turning in time to see the Soldier grabbing Loki by the throat and holding him in the air. 

“Now, now, Winter, play nice.” The Soldier glared at the god before dropping him on his ass while murder strutting towards Tony and nuzzling his neck. “Is that your guard dog?!” Loki shrieked, voice going high pitched as he looked at them fearfully. The Soldier growled, shoving Tony behind him and pulling a knife out in the process. The mask and paint smeared around his eyes made him look so much scarier and hotter in Tony’s opinion. 

“I’ll make an offer for you, you give us the tesseract and go back to Asgard, and I can guarantee you that the next time you come back, I’ll offer you a place to stay.” Ok, maybe not the best offer, but he had like five minutes to do this before a wormhole opened up and aliens came in. 

It seemed that Loki agreed though, snapping his fingers, and the tesseract was in his hands in an instant. He handed it to Tony before recoiling when the Soldier growled again. “Oh! The scepter too, please.” Loki huffed before handing it to Tony and full on pouting. 

“Want a drink?” 

“Yes.” 

And so that was the end of the battle for him and the Avengers, but hey, he’s Tony Stark, he could do anything he wanted. Luckily the portal was only open for a few minutes so the damage wasn’t too bad, and Thor and Loki returned back to Asgard. Because Loki gave the scepter and tesseract over reluctantly, he would not be punished for what he did, which was nice for Tony. Everyone went back to their own thing once again, all getting invitations to stay at the tower with Tony, Nat, and Clint. The Soldier had kissed him on the head before disappearing again, leaving Loki and him to enjoy a bottle as the Avengers made their way to the top floor. 

It was absolutely hilarious when he saw Rogers’ face, so shocked that Tony Stark was able to convince a villain to hand over his weapons without force. Well, ok, maybe there was some force but Tony did offer a place to him if he needed it. 

So yeah, everything turned out pretty well, and the only reason why a huge fight with aliens and gods was avoided was because he had his Soldier to thank. The Soldier was able to be there when he needed him most, and for that, Tony was grateful for him. Through the storm, the Soldier was able to help Tony, and that is why Tony finally decided to say the word love, because yeah, he might be falling in love with the Soldier. The very person that killed his parents, but all was forgiven, and hope perhaps.


End file.
